


Isn't it a Shame, Shame Baby, a Shame, Shame

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [8]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Cordelia-centric, Drabble, Episode s02e19 Belonging, Gen, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Cordelia has never felt so humiliated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Lady Gaga Song Titles" on the 100 Words Community on Imzy during Amnesty Week: https://www.imzy.com/100words.
> 
> The title was taken from lyrics in "The Fame" by Lady Gaga.

When she first came to L.A., Cordelia had dreamed of fame, of spitting in the eye of fortune that had left her destitute thanks to her parents’ mistakes.

After a while, she just wanted to be an actress. She had been thrilled to get a spot in a national commercial.

Now, she drops her gaze to the floor after the repulsive casting director tells her everyone would “win” if she spills out of her bikini top. He clearly doesn’t respect her as an actress or as a human being.

Cordelia has never felt so humiliated. Fame wasn’t worth this price.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is exactly 100 words in Microsoft Word.


End file.
